The use of peroxide based explosives in terrorist and other crime related activities has become of some concern in recent years. In particular, the use of acetone peroxide explosives such as triacetone triperoxide (TATP) has increased over recent years in criminal activities throughout the world.
Triacetone triperoxide can be formed by an acid-catalyzed reaction of hydrogen peroxide with acetone and has the following molecular structure:

The acetone peroxides such as TATP can detonate when ignited or when confined under certain conditions. Peroxide based explosive materials have recently become popular in criminal activities in part because they are not easily detectable by conventional explosive detection systems and methods, which typically focus upon the detection of nitrogen-containing chemical compounds.
While some methods for detection of TATP are presently available, these methods typically involve wet chemical analysis and expensive, bulky laboratory equipment. It would be desirable to provide a system and method for remote detection and identification of acetone peroxide substances to ensure safety in areas that may be targeted for terrorist or criminal activities (e.g., the airline industry, military zones, etc.).